Dustin Sokol
An Agent originally with the CIA, Dustin Sokol is a Nova with the ability to see a broader spectrum of light, than what we currently understand as the visible spectrum. Currently detained in the New York, New York Nova Protection Camp. History In 1985, Lee Sokol, an orphan rendered to the state, took part in the trials of Cerebralin at the age of 13. After 1991, he moved to the Pacific northwest, and after a period of moving around doing work, he turned twenty one and went to college to get his degree in Natural Resource Management, and his Seasonal Law Enforcement degree. He kept his past a secret, even when he met Amy Ferguson when he helped rescue her after she broke her ankle while hiking in the Olympic Mountains. Amy was from Maine, but they started talking via the phone and email. Eventually the friendship turned into something more. Amy soon finished her law degree, and moved in with Lee in 1998. In the year 2000, Lee proposed to Amy, and a few months after that, they were married. In 2001, Dustin was born. Raised in the seaside village of Pacific Beach, Washington, Dustin seemed to excel at most things he tried. However, he began bullying other students while in Elementary. Two child psychologists later, and both were suggesting that he was not being engaged by the material or the teachers, leading to him to find an outlet for his boredom. Lee began homeschooling Dustin, challenging his son's mind and his body as he taught his son what he loved. Amy pitched in as well, helping to cover Dustin's academics of math and English. At the age of twelve, he started asking what the colour of things were, that he already knew. Sometimes asking what an object's second, or other colour was. Lee recognized that his son had been gifted, a gift similar to his ability to see in the dark when he was on Cerebralin, as he was warned by Dr. Petrov seven years earlier. Informing Amy was perhaps the hardest thing he would do in life, telling his love that their child might be more unique than she could have possibly fathomed, and that they needed to take a vacation to see Dr. Petrov about Dustin's eyes. During a few weeks of testing, it was revealed that Dustin was seeing more than what was traditionally considered visual light. His eyes were sensitive to ultraviolet and infrared light, and the sensitivity was increasing. In effect, Dustin was able to see the invisible. Knowing this however, while making it easier to understand why Dustin was seeing colours that didn't exist to anyone else, began to put a strain on the relationship between Lee and Amy. Two years later, Lee and Amy separated, leaving Dustin in Lee's care. During the first period of 2015, Lee asked a friend to take care of Dustin, while he went back to work taking a three month post to the Olympic National Forest. The friend, James Corning proved to be an unwise decision. James was, unknown to Lee, involved in the production of crystal meth. Dustin quickly figured it out, only to learn of James' darker habits. When Lee returned to pick up his son, Dustin revealed that James had abused and raped him. Testimony from a child was damning enough, but the child pornography videos on James' computer and the knowledge of his crystal meth production made sure that the man was locked away for a very long time. To Dustin however, time served would never equal the torture that he was put through. The situation changed when Lee returned to work, leaving Dustin to take care of himself as he was a responsible child. He had been cooking and keeping the house clean for the three months when Amy and Lee were having their worst fights. Dustin quickly began learning advanced high school classes through the internet, paying visits to the local library, and reading his father's vast array of books that filled the third bedroom of their home. He taught himself physics, and chemistry to an extent, but like his father, shared a love of biology and the natural world. He soon took up mountain biking, and met friends while keeping active. But there was a hidden side to Dustin that he revealed to no one, the harbored hate, rage, and shame he felt from the rape and abuse. He knew James was getting off easy in prison, and secretly, Dustin watched tactical videos from youtube. He began thought experiments and kept a hidden book about tactics for close quarters battle. Lee returned, and upon seeing the responsibility that Dustin was demonstrating, rewarded him with a new downhill mountain bike. Lee then left again, on a four month stay in Idaho. Dustin found a empty stretch of land, and began trying to put his tactical theories to use on a makeshift assault course with his own rifle. He thought he was doing well, until he accidentally shot himself in his right foot. As he recovered in secret, he watched movies and TV series, one of which struck a chord with him, one particular line: "You know? If you were smart, you'd let three months go by. Wait until everything calms down, and then you would go in there quietly, and kill Constantino in his sleep. That, I would understand, but this? This is you making a big show out of it Jake, and it is both dangerous, and stupid." Dustin took these words to heart. They reminded him that Corning was not getting out of prison any time soon. He had the time to prepare himself. To train, to learn, to grow. He would let all thoughts of those months fade to memory. He would be smart about it. He would outwit everyone. The opportunity came in 2022. Dustin had gone to college, following in his father's footsteps while also learning Spanish and Japanese, and Mandarin. He had also learned about security systems, splitting his working time between the two. Summers in a park, winters where he tested security systems for companies and corporations. He was young, and good at both of his positions. A man born for the jobs. But in the Autumn, he made his way to the prison. He could see all of the wireless devices, and through his understanding of security systems and their weak points, was able to break into the prison. He had a shank made from a sharpened toothbrush. It was found embedded in James Corning's temple the next morning at wake up call. It took two days for the police to show up at the ranger's cabin, Dustin greeted them. Offered them coffee, and showed them his logs for the past week, all in place. Everything went off without a hitch. Except that the hate and shame still lurked inside of him, compounded by the thought of the blood on his hands. Dusting began to shut himself off from the world, tried to bury his mind in his work, one job to the next. The existence of Novas was suddenly realized by the masses. As the details leaked out, both of his employers came to him with questions. Once both sides realized that he could see radio transmitting equipment, he was soon promoted to a somewhat unique position within the government and with the security firm. For the Government, he became a watch dog, touring various parks to spot and bust the illegal poaching camps, grow-ops, and other illegal activities that were being run within parks of the United States. In the winter, he became a de-bugging expert. Able to see and detect anything transmitting data within the walls. One year later, he was approached by the CIA with a recruitment offer. They were keenly interested in his ability. It was an opportunity he found impossible to resist. Two years of intense training; from physical to mental, brushing up his languages, while learning Farsi and Russian, and Dustin was in the field. He was used as a living scanner, catching people with wires, de-bugging buildings, tracing cellphones altered with a unique signal pattern that he could see the fluctuations of. While on the job, he continued to learn various skills, he learned Arabic, Italian, and Portuguese, he picked up a good deal of computer espionage tricks and tactics due to his proximity. Yet he was aware of the trouble brewing back home. The world was becoming polarized about the topic of Novas. When the Protection Act was tabled, Dustin was brought back to the States. The CIA was being kept out of the loop by the President herself when the Nova Peace Force was penned and given authority. The head of the CIA had tried to talk the President into allowing CIA exclusive exemptions on a case by case basis, noting that there were a number of individual Novas currently being utilized to the benefit of the nation. The appeals fell on deaf ears. Or so it seemed. The Vice-President began having confidential meetings with a liaison for the CIA soon after the talks with the Presidency failed. Under the cover of being watched, Dustin was briefed on a new assignment and trained brutally. He was going to be terminated from the employ of the CIA on all official channels. He was given a modified report on his whereabouts and activities over the last seven years. Locations, activities, even the scope of his ability was doctored. He was to become an insurgent against what was perceived to be a potentially hostile, and corrupt government. He was given locations to memorize; safe houses, dead drops, and names. Three days after the passing of the Nova Protection Act, Dustin Sokol was released into the custody of the Nova Protection Force, for transport to an undisclosed location. He found out when he arrived at the Camp outside of New York. From here, he would begin his operation. Personality +Level-Headed. Having had to teach himself, take care of himself, taught him the value of time and keeping a cool head when under pressure. While with the CIA, he learned further methods for controlling his emotions, as a rash decision could have gotten himself, and his fellow operators killed on more than one occasion. +Observant It goes without saying that a man who can see the full spectrum of EM radiation is fairly observant. He can see and gain clues that are simply invisible to other people. He is beginning to be able to read people easier as his vision continues to evolve, gaining more sensitivity to small fluctuations and less powerful emissions, such as the subtle changes in body temperature caused by blood flow. +Dedicated Dustin knows that the CIA is primarily interested in its own continued ability to used Novas like himself for its own interests, but that doesn't change the fact that the best answer for the CIA's continued use of Novas, is the freedom of Novas period. -Haunted Over the course of his life, Dustin has been the victim, and committed acts of violence that cause him to lose sleep at night frequently. He has seen people being butchered, and even done some of it himself to hold up his cover. -Distant He has a hard time letting people get close to him. While he can act personable for a short period of time, anyone who sticks close to him will find a wall that closes him off. From when he was 15 and absorbed himself in training and education, to burying himself in his work after he killed James Corning, and now with his work in the CIA adding classified labels to his past, getting to know who "Dustin Sokol" is, is a very hard thing to achieve. Abilities Dustin developed the ability to see in a vastly greater range of the electromagnetic wave spectrum than any other known animal. He is able to visually see radio waves, microwaves, infrared, ultraviolet, x-rays and gamma radiation as a spectrum of colour. This unique ability, allowed Dustin to almost never be hindered by the "lack" of light. Even in pitch black room, he can see by the radiowaves that we have streaming around the planet. He sees cellphones, and wifi devices as points of coloured light that move, he can see them through walls, he can see the steel skeletons of buildings from the radiation that doesn't pass through them. People themselves look rather different to Dustin, because he sees them on so many different frequencies: On top of seething them in visible light, he can identify the skeleton of a person through their skin and clothing as a shadow against radiation that passes through the flesh of a person, and even see the thermal-infrared energy that all living creatures emit. The sensitivity of his vision is increasingly becoming heightened, even house hold wiring is showing a haze around it from the traces of EM-radiation it emits. Relationships None Other None